


A poem to John

by I_Love_Fandoms



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Love Poems, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Love_Fandoms/pseuds/I_Love_Fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem Sherlock writes while he's away from John.</p>
<p>(Reply to thescienceofjohnlock's request on Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A poem to John

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters, neither do I earn money from them. This is a simple poem I wrote as a reply to a request.

Love, life is tough

And it’s never fair

But when I’m with you

It’s bright as a flare

 

But I’m too far away

To be in your embrace

You’re the one I dream about

And all I remember is your face

 

A bullet to the chest

It really hurts me

But not being by your side

Is more painful than I thought it would be

 

I miss you a lot

And you know that it’s true

But if you feel the doubt

Please don’t let that feeling through

 

I can’t come back yet

I still have much to do

But when I’m finished

I promise I’ll come back to you

 

\- SH


End file.
